Drunk Butlers and Sneaky Reapers
by Moonbeams and Magick
Summary: When Grelle gets the sex change she appealed to the Reapers Counsel for, what could go wrong with the fem-fatal shinigami's usual antics in mind? Add wine that has an effect on a demon, a tantalizing silk crimson dress, and a certain cat-obsessed demon. Please R & R.


**A/N: This is the first part in a collection of random unconnected one shots which will be multi-fandom.**

It was a quiet evening in the Phantomhive Manor. The young lord had gone to visit his fiancée, Lady Elizabeth so Sebastian had the manor to himself, along with the other servants.

Grelle Sutcliff had been making an appeal to the Reapers Council for the past ten years to make her appear as the woman she wanted to be, and they had finally given in. She now had a fabulously feminine body and was loving her new life as a woman. After the process, she returned to London, England to pay one person and one person alone a visit – not caring about young lords or the propriety of demonic butlers.

She headed straight for Phantomhive Manor, without her death scythe. She had already purchased beautiful clothes for this wondrous occasion; a long-sleeved crimson gown with black details in the ribbon and lace decorating the front of the dress which highlighted her new breasts. She had her hair down but wore a black velvet choker around her neck with her usual glasses. Before going to visit her darling demon, she paid a quick visit to an old friend.

When Undertaker saw her he smiled, "My, my, so it is true! They finally answered your request, dear Grelle." She twirled for him as she replied happily, "Marvellous, Under, isn't it? _Finally!"_

He laughed happily before smiling slyly as he told her, "Your beloved butler is all alone today. The little earl went to visit his future lady."

She fixed her blood-red lipstick and asked, "How do I look?"

He replied simply, for it was the truth, "Like a goddess of death."

She grinned, "I'm off to woo myself a demon. Ta ta, Under!" He chucked, "Good luck."

She walked to the Phantomhive manor and knocked on the door.

Sebastian answered and greeted, "Oh, it's you. You look... different."

She grinned, "I requested a sex change from the reapers council and they finally agreed. What do you think, Bassy? I'm a beautiful woman, aren't I?"

Sebastian took in her appearance and couldn't help but notice that she did look quite beautiful. He told her, "Hm... I suppose you are. How on earth did you get them to agree?"

She smiled, "You know me, darling. I pester them and pestered them until they agreed. The process was quite painful actually... Worth it though. I happen to have brought some wine to celebrate and I wouldn't want to share this with anyone but you, dearest Bassy."

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, entertaining the idea with full merit since his young master was not the Manor today he did not really have much to do. The demonic butler found himself bored and realised that there was not much else to do until his young lord returned the next day.

He gave Grelle a fleeting glance to look at her newly transitioned body, realising that he suddenly found her not that bad to look at.

He opened the door wider to let her in and replied, "I suppose it would be rude to ignore lady when she requires someone to celebrate such a momentous occasion with her. If I couldn't do that then what kind of butter would I be?"

Grelle happily told him, "You could walk over the ceiling upside down humming Clair de Lune and I'd still think that you were utterly fabulous, my love."

He chuckled darkly, letting her into the Manor as he replied, "Yes, well I do believe that it would be best to leave acrobatics and such until another day, my lady shinigami. Come to think of it, I do believe you are the first female shinigami, are you not?"

Grelle entered the manner and replied, "As of now; I'm the only female grim reaper. At least in the English branch, darling. Exciting, isn't it?" she happily told him, grinning madly and pushing up crimson glasses so they weren't falling down her nose.

Sebastian letter into the parlour, where she sat down. Sebastian offers on freshly made Canterbury or Empress cake. She was delighted with both as they were both bright red in colour - almost like he knew that she would becoming.

"The Empress cake looks rather delightful, Bassy." She replied with a smile, pouring two glasses of deep merlot coloured wine.

Sebastian tried to object as demons can't really drink or at human food but Grelle assured him that she had gotten from Undertaker who knew where to get demon proof wine, "Oh relax, darling. Undertaker got it for me and assured me that you'll be able to drink it safely. I value your safety above my own after all, my love."

Sebastian looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "I am not 'your love' but I will accept the wine as a symbol to celebrate you becoming a woman, Grelle." he replied calmly, sipping the wine artfully.

Grelle shrugged, not caring that he didn't love her yet, it would come soon. She was a gorgeous woman and she adored him. It was only a matter of time. She waved her hand, "Matter of time, darling." She drank quickly with a bit of the wine.

Sebastian finished his glass gracefully in a quick motion, not realising that it would make him drunk. He became silly and lightheaded, what a human would call tipsy, and smiled crookedly at Grelle, "That dress is very flattering, you know."

She smiled flirtily at him, "Is it, darling? I wore it just for you."

He smiled and sat nearer, downing another glass of wine, He replied, "I'm flattered, truly Grelle. You look much better as a woman. The smiles reach your eyes, more so than before, if I may say so."

Grelle leaned forward a little, exposing the divot of her breasts, she put a hand on the bottom of her left cheek and smiled at him lovingly, "You are the most devilishly handsome man I know, Bassy darling. Dark, sinister, sometimes stoic and sexier than any."

He chuckled and replied, "Miss Sutcliff, I do believe you are trying to get me drunk and sweet-talk me into your bedchamber." The alcohol seemed to make his tongue looser and freer, like it would a human, without him losing his silken tone.

Grelle gasped at him calling her 'miss' – it was the sexiest thing that she had heard him say in a long time. She smiled lecherously, "And if I am, Mr Michealis? Would you succumb?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly and whispered into her ear, finishing his third glass of merlot coloured wine, "I might be persuaded to if I am told what is in it for me, so to speak."

Grelle shivered at his callous disregard of her, "I would wish to bear your children like I have mentioned before. Now; I am finally able to do so. In return, you would receive a doting, loving wife who would get you anything, tell you anything and do anything for you – no matter what."

Sebastian stroked his chin, considering her proposal, "If I am to make your offer clear, Grelle; you wish for marriage and children from me in return for many favors of any sort… It's quite an offer I am afraid I cannot refuse. My young lord will not return home to the manor until precisely dusk tomorrow evening. We have until then to be wed and the rest shall follow. Agreed?"

Grelle could feel the tears pricking her eyes, threatening to overspill at the tantalising taste of her wishes being granted within reach. It was more than she ever wanted. She smiled happily and replied, pouring a fifth glass for them both, "It would be an honour, Sebas-chan."

Sebastian smiled and took her hand, getting up off of the chaise in the parlour, "I'll ready the carriage. If you would like, contact Undertaker and he can help you get ready. You have precisely an hour. Understood? Meet me in the gardens of the Manor and I shall have a priest marry us."

Grelle squealed and hugged him close, badly wanting to kiss him, her wishes coming true. She blushed as she hugged him.

He smiled and replied, "I believe a practice kiss is in order for later. Besides, it is customary, is it not?"

Grelle trembled with anticipation and replied, "Yes, it is, darling."

Sebastian tightened his grip around her waist and dipped her lowly as he kissed her passionately.

It was dramatic and Grelle's perception of romantic.

She was practically overcome with happiness. She went to go and get Undertaker to plan her wedding which would take place sooner than expected.


End file.
